


We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even taking a shower isn't safe anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

For several days when the moon is bright and shiny, I've been having this weird dream. I'm in the shower, washing away leftovers from raging hormones. When I'm planning to wash my hair, the shower curtain is pulled aside and I look straight into the eyes of my boyfriend, wearing a wig, who viciously starts stabbing me to death with a large kitchen knife. At that moment when I see my own blood on the tiles I wake up gasping loudly. Suddenly the truth hits me. I should have known...

“Draco?”

“Hmmm...?”

“No more violin-lessons for you!”


End file.
